The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to harmonizing configuration parameters found in heterogeneous software artifacts.
Different types of software artifacts each have their own mechanism for specifying configuration information. Sometimes, these are governed by a standard which the artifact adheres to; at other times, it may be an ad-hoc mechanism. Property files and eXtensible Markup Language (XML) files are two common approaches to specifying configuration information. In the case of specific software artifacts which use XML for configuration, the XML file needs two pathways: one for the name of the file, and one for the value of the file.
Because of the heterogeneity of the software artifacts in a software solution and plethora of configuration parameters associated with the various artifacts, each following their own representation and naming convention, configuring a software solution and making it operational for a particular use (say, for a particular customer), is a labor intensive, time consuming process.